


Bathroom Break

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Crying, Double Penetration, Extremely Underage, Gay Sex, Little boy/gas station employees, M/M, Mind Fuck, Painful Sex, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Stranger Sex, Tears, anal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This little boy goes to take a leak in the bathroom, but caught the eye of the creepy worker. Oooo big mystery, whats gonna happen ;)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	Bathroom Break

“Okay, whoever needs to use the bathroom, go now!” my mom shouted from the front seat. I groggily sat up, stepping over one of the bags to get out of the small sedan. My family and I love to take road trips every year, especially to Florida. It’s nice to get away from the bitter cold of the Midwest.

Before I could leave, my dad tapped me on the shoulder and handed me five dollars, saying, “Go pay for the gas, will ya. All you gotta do is give it to the man and say it’s for number four, alright?” I nodded, pocketing the cash, hearing him yell, “thanks,” as I walked away. 

Cold swept over me as soon as I walked in, right away walking up to the register. The place smelled of cigarettes and only two lights were on. no one was in there except me and the gas station employee. The man looked down at me weirdly, greasy black strands of hair falling into his face, eyes on my lips. His stubble was a little overgrown and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. When I gave him the five dollars, he grabbed my hand a little too long, pulling on my fingers as I reached on my tippy toes to the counter.

He looked up from the register, grinning a wide smile, showing off his silver crowns and stained teeth. He handed me my change, and I said, “Thanks,” and walked off towards the bathroom. I felt his eyes on me the whole way.

I immediately felt safer inside there, looking in the mirror and seeing I was alone. That man gave me the creeps. Then, I felt my phone buzz, taking it out to see a text from my dad:

I don’t need to go. I’m getting coffee though, be quick.

He made it sound so angry so I quickly got in a stall, and locked it, sitting down to unload. I let myself make as much noise as I wanted because there was nobody else in there. 

As I’m finishing, something pokes out of the stall wall. I gasp in shock, looking at the pinkish thing laying there limp. I notice it came out of a hole, one on each side. Then, I hear a sickening laugh, deep and gross.

I remembered the only other man in there, the gross dude with bad teeth and greasy long hair that fell into his face. The penis had already stunk up the stall, musty with hairs and veins coming along it. 

“Suck it, boy,” he said, pushing it further towards me. He made it start to bounce as it got harder. “You’re disgusting,” I said, starting to get up and wipe.

But I heard him say, “I said, suck it faggot,” and saw something above the stall. It reflected the light and peeked over, pointing down at me. If I hadn’t just peed, I would have peed my pants. 

“...okay,” I say, defeated. The knife tapped on the top of the stall, taunting me. I leaned forward, repositioning myself to sitting on my knees on the toilet. I trembled in fear as I stuck my tongue out on it.

It tasted musty, like a dirty gym sock, but the clear juice on the end was so good. It was a little salty, but it made me want more. I tried fitting more of it into my mouth, but he pulled it out, screaming softly. Then he slammed the knife again, this time with more anger.

He spoke up, deep voice putting shivers down my spine, “Fucker used teeth. If you try to bite my dick again, I’ll kill you and your momma.” Not my mom, I can’t let him. 

“Okay, I promise no teeth Mister,” I said, putting my little mouth back on his penis, which he called his dick. “Yeah, suck it bitch.” He said, pushing it farther into my throat. Now, I could feel it was really hard and it hitting the back of my head. 

I pulled off, not being able to breathe. I coughed for a few seconds, the dick staring at me. “Did I tell you that you could stop bitchboy?” He pulled the knife away, and opened his stall door, walking towards the sink. I hoped he’d leave the bathroom right there and never come back again.

Then he said, “get on the ground or I’ll kill your mom.” So I laid on the ground, looking under the stall at him. He wore big black boots, and had his big dick sitting out of his zipper. Then, suddenly my door swung open. I flinched as is boot broke the lock on my door. I hope mom and dad heard it. Then he walks up to me, and holds open my jaw. 

“Now you’re gonna be a good baby faggot and keep that mouth open aren’t you. If you take it out, I’ll kill you,” he said, pressing the knife up into my forehead. Then he pushed into my open throat, immediately hitting the back.

“Open up baby, swallow my dick,” he said, groaning harshly. He started pulling down my pants and said, “that’s only three inches, you still got six to go. You can do it.” I tried swallowing a little more, feeling him push deeper. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes as he licked two of his fingers.

Then I felt his grip on my hair tighten, “Oh, fuck it,” he says, shoving all nine inches down my throat. I could feel my eyes get blurry and my throat stretching around his cock. “You like that cock sleeve! HUH! You like being little rapemeat for older men.” He yelled down at me, cold silver still pressing into my face. I could feel myself turning blue, his dick blocking off oxygen and my body start to fall. 

Right as I was going to black out, he pulls it out, head still resting in my mouth. I take one breath before he pushes his two fingers into my butthole, wiggling them around inside. I tried to squirm, but the blade felt painful on my head. As he stretched out my ass, he grabs his penis and pushes it all the way back in, and repeats pushing it in and out, my neck bulging each time. “You thought you had a break faggot. NOPE. I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU WORSHIP THIS COCK! hell WHEN IM DONE YOU’LL WANT TO PLEASE EVERY MAN YOU SEE!” I tried shaking my head, but he held in place with his hands pulling my hair.

“DOES IT MATTER WHAT YOU THINK FAGGOT! YOU’RE JUST A COCKSLEEVE TO ME!” He screamed, spit hitting me in the face. His dick was still lodged in my throat when I passed out. 

———————————

I woke up looking him in the face, a pervish evil smile that made me feel horrible. “You’re up, faggot,” he said, rubbing up and down my body. I could see I was naked sitting on top of him on the toilet.

Then I noticed his thing was pressing up against my thing. He stroked himself and looked at me, laughing out, “You’re baby dick isn’t even an inch yet. You really are a pathetic little fag aren’t you.” He spoke so mean, I almost started crying. He pinched my nipples as I wiped my eyes, wanting to go home .

The man licked his lips, saying, “Now it’s time to pop your little cherry slut,” and he lifted me up by my nipples. I wailed for help from the pain, when I felt sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw the knife digging in a little bit, and the man looked very angry.

He lined up my butthole with his penis, and tried pushing in. It didn’t budge. “Don’t worry, I brought backup,” he told me, reaching below us and pulling up a ketchup bottle. My face went green. “What, don’t like ketchup pussy boy?” 

“I-I’m allergic to tomatoes.” I held my breath hoping he’d give up, but his face just became more heinous and his smile widened. “Then this is just gonna have to hurt a lot more,” he said, popping the lid and squeezing it out on his dick. Then he repositioned me above him again. 

My butt tingled where he smeared the sauce. “Alright boy, time to be good for daddy.” Then he plunged in about half his cock. I weighed in pain, knowing if I was too loud he’d kill me. But this might be worse than death.

“Please, please,” I begged as he bounced me on himself, tears streaming down my cheeks. He just laughed and kept up a rhythm, slowly putting more into me. Then he grabbed me hard by the hips, and started jackhammering into me, my whole body shaking with him. I looked down for a second and noticed I could see the lump of his dick in my stomach moving around.

Then I heard the door open, focusing on the situation. “HELP ME PLS HES-“ I felt the cold tip of a blade against my neck. The man’s face was up real close to mine, his breath smelled of pig shit. He breathed hard, finally quitting the postponing he was doing. “You think you’re smart, faggot, don’t you?” He whispered in my ear, before shouting out, “The first time you’re on time perv.”

A shadow came up behind me, the man fist bumping him. As I turned my head, I saw a scarier man, with a bald head and tattoos. When he leaned down, I saw his hairy chest, thick like a forest and a hanging beer gut. He whispered in my ear, “I like you pretty boy. You wanna ride daddy’s donkey don’t you,” licking up the side of my ear as he talked. 

I cried out when I felt something else press against my stuffed hole. The other man was leaning down and lining himself up against the other man’s dick that was already in my hole. “Please let me go,” I begged, even with a knife to my throat, “I’ll do anything, please, It hurts. I don’t like this.” The men laughed, as the one behind me squirted ketchup onto his dick.

“We got a screamer don’t we,” He said, pushing himself next to his friend. The man on the toilet replied with, “Yeah, but tighter than any boy I’ve been with. Real cockslut if you ask me.” 

“Then I guess he’s about to have the ride of his life,” The bald man said, pushing himself into my hole. I cried out, unable to stop the penetration because the man grabbed both my wrists with one hand behind my back. I felt both cocks push up, stretching out my body. 

I felt like it would never be the same, it burned so bad. The man behind me grabbed a clump of hair and pulled my head back into a salivey kiss. His tongue went in my mouth and it made me wanna barf. When he pulled his lips up, he said, “I know you like it faggot. Hell you prolly wanna be tied up in my basement and fucked in your sissyholes like this forever.” His thick eyebrows looked down at me as my eyes rolled back. 

They both fucked me over and over. At one point, I looked down for the second time and saw two lumps in my stomach where they’re dicks kept going in and out. Both men kept saying, “I’m gonna cream this hole is so good!” And then my hole would feel even more filled. But they wouldn’t stop, they’d go again and again. 

The bald man finally said after what felt like three hours, “Okay, I’m officially milked dry, you?” And the man in front of me nodded. I stared blankly at him, the pain in my body making me numb. They lifted me off both their dicks and laid me down on the cold tiles. My ass was still burning without their dicks from the ketchup lube. I couldn’t take it, I wanted to die. “Let... me go,” I weakly whispered to the men pulling up their pants and paying me no mind.

Once they were ready to go, the bald man kneeled down, looking me in the eye. He spoke harshly, “Pussyboy, I know you’ll be a cock loving faggot one day because of us. You’ll be a total rape slut and you’ll like it. You won’t tell your parents what just happened or we’ll come back one day and slit your mommas throat.” 

I looked up at him, suddenly fully alert, my eyes already crying. Then he tapped me on the head and walked out with the other man. 

I cried on the floor for a minute before putting my discarded clothes back on and walking back to the car. 

When I opened the door, my dad whispered, “What took you so long buba??” His expression slightly worried. My mother was asleep in the drivers seat, and from the clock I noticed I had been gone almost an hour. I looked back at my dad and said, “Really bad poop.”

He rolled his eyes and looked back at his phone. My butthole still tingled and I could feel myself wetting my seat from the both men’s seeds buried in me. I felt dirty. I felt used. I didn’t like it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there’s mistakes, if I reread I’ll never post it lol. Post suggestions for new one shots.


End file.
